Zelena
Wicked is a name of my past which I don't like to talk about, but that doesn't mean I won't fight to prevent the mistakes of my past. Zelena, also known as the Cloaked Woman, the Savior, Oz, and the Chosen One, formerly known as Clara Oswald, Zelena West, Kelly West, Hunter, and the Wicked Witch of the West, and alternatively known as Lady Zelena, was a Time Lord from Oz, a mystical realm. Formerly known as the Wicked Witch of the West, Zelena caused widespread panic and fear in the people of Oz, and later the Land of Unfinished Stories as the Wicked Witch of the West. Upon meeting Belle Frances, among other heroes, Zelena was ousted from power and ultimately defeated. However, after a series of returns, Zelena was put on the path to light. Eventually, Zelena died in the Final Battle, and was taken to Elysium. They were resurrected and became the heroic leader of the people of Hyperia. They were transformed into a Time Lord and National Personification, and through their various regenerations, have saved the world multiple times, and have performed many heroic feats for the people. Eventually in their fourth incarnation, Zelena settled down and guided the people of Bookend and the students of Lockbridge Academy in defeating evil threats. Now in their fifth incarnation, Zelena struggles to find himself again, and with a new team of friends, goes to save the world -- yet again. Zelena is based on the Wicked Witch of the West from the novel, ''The Wonderful Wizard of Oz'','' Maid Marian from the Disney film, ''Robin Hood, Clara Stalbahum from The Nutcracker, '' and Rapunzel from the Disney film ''Tangled. Bio Trivia Behind the Scenes * Zelena is portrayed by the most actors of any characters in the franchise. They have been portrayed by special guest stars Dana Jones, Rebecca Mader, Adrien Williams, Jodie Whittaker, starring cast member John Caper, and guest star Isabella Blake-Thomas. Appearances Prose * ''Of Beauties and Witches'' * ''A Day, A Day, A Day'' * ''The Life of Clara Noir'' * ''The Witch is Dead'' * ''Mother's Day'' Films * Heroes Unite TV stories References Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Oz Characters Category:Land of Unfinished Stories Characters Category:Counterparts Category:Sleepy Hollow Characters Category:Underworld Characters Category:Real World Characters Category:Agrabah Characters Category:Camelot Characters Category:Fairytale Defense Squad Category:Storybrooke Characters Category:Hyperia Characters Category:1940s France Characters Category:1790s France Characters Category:Heroes Unite Characters Category:Newforest-upon-the-Castle Characters Category:Heroes Category:The Wizard of Oz Category:Magical Forest Characters Category:New York City Characters Category:Council of Witches Category:Paradise Falls Characters Category:Saviors Category:Land Without Time Characters Category:Featured Articles Category:Companions of the Doctor Category:Rome Characters Category:Italy Characters Category:Time Lords Category:National personifications Category:Through the Looking Glass Characters Category:New Enchanted Forest Characters Category:Neverland Characters Category:Seattle Characters Category:Awake During Fifth Curse Category:Chicago Characters Category:Paris Characters Category:Wish Realm Characters Category:London Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Awake During Eighth Curse Category:TLG Season 2 Characters Category:Cardiff Characters Category:Merged pages Category:Season 18 Characters Category:Season 19 Characters Category:Season 20 Characters Category:Season 21 Characters Category:The Five Characters Category:2036 Specials Characters Category:Season 22 Characters Category:Season 23 Characters Category:Season 24 Characters Category:Twice Upon a Time Characters Category:Series 25 Characters Category:Narnia Characters Category:Series 26 Characters Category:The Academy Characters Category:Bookend Characters Category:Season 1 CharactersC Category:Worldpoint Characters Category:The Academy Season 2 Characters Category:Disney Princesses Category:LGBT+ Characters Category:Characters who appear in HUverse prose